world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
061214 Nate Beau
chessAficionado CA began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 22:45 -- 10:45 CA: Beau shakes Nate's shoulder, trying to wake him up... 10:46 AC: "zzz....srergk....beef burritto" 10:48 CA: "Hey, it's time to wake up."... 10:49 CA: Beau shakes his shoulder harder... 10:52 AC: Nate turns away "just a, few more minutes, ok Aura?" 10:52 CA: "Aura isn't here, it's Beau. Whatever reason you're here for, it's probably a illusion"... 10:54 AC: Nate opens his eyes quickly and then shuts them hard "NO NO NO NO, WHY?" 10:54 AC: "IT CAN'T, BE TRUE" 10:55 CA: "I know it's hard, but it is true..."... 10:56 AC: "GOD, FUCKING, DAMNIT, YOU BITCH" he screams punching the nearby wall until his knuckles are raw 10:58 CA: Beau tries to hold Nate back before he injures himself... 10:59 AC: she fails, the thing that stops him is a sickening crack 11:00 CA: "...Nate?"... 11:00 AC: "ouch" 11:01 CA: "Did you just break something?"... 11:03 AC: "I don't know" He tries raising his arm, only to let it drop limply at his side 11:04 AC: "yeah, probably" 11:04 CA: "Oh you are a very very lucky guy"... 11:05 CA: "I still have some of Libby's medicine from when Sami broke her leg"... 11:05 AC: "save it" 11:06 CA: "Uh... I don't think that's a good idea"... 11:07 AC: "why?" 11:08 CA: "We're underground in a cave about to go find Cetus who can supposedly eat us"... 11:08 CA: "And our best fighter just broke his arm"... 11:09 AC: "what does, it matter?" 11:10 CA: "A lot actually"... 11:11 CA: "Sami may be" Her voice catches in her throat. "...Sami may be dead already..."... 11:11 AC: "what?" 11:11 CA: "That voice, the one that speaks in your ear?"... 11:12 AC: "that bitch?" 11:12 CA: "Sami traded herself to her in exchange that the voice leaves us alone"... 11:12 CA: "Yes, that bitch"... 11:13 AC: Nate sighs "I kinda, wish she, hadn't" 11:15 CA: "...Nate... what was in your illusion?"... 11:15 AC: "what do, you think?" 11:15 CA: "I figured you wouldn't want me to guess, but Aura?... 11:16 AC: "yeah, I chased her, for hours, and then when I, found her, she wasn't even, real" 11:17 CA: "Yes, I know the feeling...:... 11:18 CA: *"... 11:19 CA: "But we have to keep moving, we have to find Doir and get out of here"... 11:20 AC: "fine" 11:21 AC: "what's the, plan" 11:23 CA: "First things first, we need to find Doir. I did some tests and it seems that the woman is no longer blocking messages... 11:24 CA: "I also should be able to locate him through my Social Sunglasses, but I'm not sure how big this place really is..."... 11:25 AC: "I doesn't matter, we failed anyways" 11:26 CA: "Oh?"... 11:26 CA: "What makes you say that?"... 11:27 AC: "we're dropping, like flies" 11:28 AC: "Sami's stuck, who knows where" 11:29 CA: "Doesn't mean we shoulld give up"... 11:32 AC: "why not? Kate said, they created, the players for, after we scratch, that sounds to me, like giving up" 11:33 CA: "No, because we can survive the scratch"... 11:34 AC: "and why, would I want, to do that?" 11:39 CA: "Because, if you don't want to live for yourself, you should live for the people who care for you"... 11:43 AC: "whatever, not like I, don't already have, one foot in the grave" 11:43 CA: "Yet you are one of the few with both lives intact"... 11:44 AC: "doesn't mean, either of those lives, are healthy" 11:45 AC: "I've got, plenty of, internal scars, and shit" 11:46 AC: "I doubt, I've got much more, that 5 years, before something fails" 11:47 CA: "Not if you let us help you"... 11:48 AC: "how? there's like, a half-dozen humans, left" 11:48 CA: "Yeah, and?"... 11:49 AC: "where am, I going to, get matching organs?" 11:50 CA: "Alchemization?"... 11:51 AC: "and who's, going to preform, the surgery?" 11:52 CA: "I don't know, I mean if you get strong enough and god tier you can just hope yourself new organs"... 11:52 AC: "yeah, I'm nowhere, near that though" 11:53 CA: "And you have 5 years to get there"... 11:55 AC: "I don't even know, how though" 11:55 CA: "Simple, you raise your hope to +5, then you'll do something involving dying, then you god tier... 11:57 AC: "vague, as fuck" 11:58 CA: "Well geeze I'm telling you all I know"... 11:58 CA: "Right now you work on raising your hope, and then we figure out whats next... 12:00 AC: "like usual, moving forward, without knowing what's more than, a few inches infront of, our faces" 12:01 CA: "Actually, with how long it takes to raise skills, there's plenty in front of us"... 12:03 AC: "takes a long time, to raise skills, time we don't have" 12:05 CA: I thought you had 5 years at least... 12:06 AC: "not before, scratching, and who knows, what happens then" 12:07 CA: "Well then, guess it's time to get to work"... 12:07 AC: "yeah, I guess" 12:08 CA: "Well then! Guess you can't give up just yet then"... 12:11 AC: "nope, guess I'll, just end up working, myself to death, or something" 12:11 CA: "No you won't"... 12:12 AC: "and why, is that?" 12:13 CA: "Because it's not like you won't get to rest, just that you can't stop right now"... 12:14 AC: "every little bit, adds up, and I'm barely, holding together, as is" 12:18 CA: "Well that's why we're going to help you"... 12:19 AC: "I'm way, beyond help, someone just needs, to pull the fucking plug" 12:20 CA: "What did I say bout giving up?"... 12:23 AC: "yeah, yeah, just being honest" 12:25 CA: "Well if we're being honest"... 12:29 AC: "if we're being, honest what?" 12:29 CA: "My girlfriend is probably dead, and I'm stuck in a labyrinth with you and Doir. I want nothing more than to slit my own throat and be done with it, but I don't. Because I want to make sure everyone else survives. I know that you're 10 times stronger than me AT LEAST so if I can keep going, then so can you"... 12:32 CA: "I have been called useless, weak, and a horrible person. And you know what? All that stuff is true. But I still try my best, and I will keep on doing just that until the day I die because that's all I can do"... 12:34 AC: "my best, isn't good enough" 12:35 CA: "Hah!"... 12:35 CA: "The king looks down from his throne and says he is among the peasants"... 12:35 AC: "king?" 12:36 CA: "Yes, you are very possibly one of the strong players on the field"... 12:37 CA: *strongest... 12:39 AC: "and?" 12:40 CA: "And you are not only powerful physically, but emotionally as well. You are the only person who doesn't believe in your strength Nate"... 12:41 AC: "emotionally? how?" 12:45 CA: "Nate I don't know if you recall, but you've been an anchor for several players, myself included"... 12:46 AC: "not a, very good one" 12:49 CA: "You say that and yet, I still appear quite sane"... 12:50 AC: "that's cause, whether you believe it, or not, you're not crazy" 12:50 CA: "Or I'm just a good liar"... 12:53 AC: "how have, I even helped, you?" 12:55 CA: "Like I said, you are like an anchor. Often when my mask is breaking, talking to you calms me down"... 12:58 AC: "if you, say so" 01:02 AC: "well, should we, be off, plenty of fucking up to do still" 01:03 CA: "Yes, let's, a perk of that woman leaving us alone is that my power works again, so we won't be in the dark"... 01:03 AC: "it didn't, work?" 01:04 CA: "Yes, that woman turned it off"... 01:04 AC: 'huh, well, we better find, Doir" 01:04 CA: "Yes, then we can move on"... 01:08 AC: "moving on, was something, I was never good at" 01:10 CA: "We can work on it"... 01:10 AC: "later though" 01:10 CA: "Yes, we have current things to work on"... 01:10 CA: ((and do we end it there?)) 01:11 AC: ((sure)) 01:11 CA: ((Also CC told me to tell you, you can now speak uncensored)) 01:12 CA: ((and could you post?)) 01:12 AC: ((k)) -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 01:12 --